


New Patient

by witchofletters



Series: Necessary Recovery [1]
Category: Necessary Roughness, Supernatural
Genre: Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Therapy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofletters/pseuds/witchofletters
Summary: Everyone needs help sometimes. Even the Winchesters.





	New Patient

        “Sam? Sam Winchester?” Dr. Dani Santino had come highly recommended and it was notoriously hard to actually schedule an appointment, so even though I didn’t want to be here, I stood obediently when my name was called. The nurse, who looked barely old enough to vote, smiled warmly at me. Even though Dr Santino’s office was in her home, the nurse wore soft pink scrubs, the top patterned with pastel rainbows and clouds; I felt like I was at the pediatrician to get a booster shot. She led me down a long and cheerfully lit hallway, abstract watercolors hanging at regular intervals, to a sun porch bedecked with squashy armchairs and a low coffee table. I sat down. The nurse handed me a clipboard and ballpoint pen. “Just fill out your personal information at the top, date it here and sign here, then move on to the questionnaire.” She flipped a page over the clip. “These are just some basic diagnostic questions to help Dr Santino understand what you’re here for and decide how to proceed with treatment.”

        Some of the questions were very simple. Did you have both parents in the home growing up? And then others were much less simple. It was right there in front of me in black and white, angry contrasting text staring up at me mockingly. Two little checkboxes. One simple question.

Have you ever been a victim of sexual assault?

[ ] Yes

[ ] No

       I tapped the pen nervously on the edge of the clipboard before lifting it to make a little blue ‘X’ in one of the squares.


End file.
